Hijo de Hotel Moscow
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la muerte de Cedric cuatro personas muy interesantes aparecen en Privet Drive nº4 para darle a Harry una noticia inesperada.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Dangerous-Awakening-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Black-Lagoon)

 **Introducción:** Para darle crédito a quién se debe darlo, este desafío fue parcialmente inspirado por **_Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge_** , pero no lo es.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Tras una noche de borrachera Harry despierta desnudo y en una cama, al otro lado del mundo, junto a una mujer desconocida y peligrosa.

\- La mujer DEBE ser una de las siguientes: Revy, Balalaika, Eda, Roberta, Sawyer o Shenhua (las razones por la que se acostaron con Harry son asunto tuyo).

\- DEBE tomar lugar tras cuarto año PERO antes de que Harry derrote a Voldemort.

\- Harry DEBE terminar en una relación romántica con quién sea que se acuesta (por que es decisión tuya).

\- La nueva chica de Harry DEBE matar al menos un Mortífago que ha estado siguiendo a Harry.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Embarazo.

\- Mientras esta borracho Harry se las arregla para casarse mágicamente con la mujer con la que se ha acostado.

\- Hermione termina en el mismo barco que Harry, solo con Rock, Benny, Boris, Garcia, Lotton el Mago o Mr. Chang (dependiendo de con quién la emparejes), o incluso con una de las otras mujeres.

\- Harry/Sawyer/Shenhua

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Balalaika-s-Child-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Black-Lagoon)

 **Introducción:** Recientemente empece a mirar Black Lagoon (y planeo conseguir el Manga cuando consiga mi próxima paga). Mi personaje favorito es Balalaika y esta idea apareció en mi cabeza.

¿Y si Harry fuese hijo de Balalaika?

Yendo al grano, aquí están los requisitos.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe ser hijo biológico de Balalaika (puedes decir directamente que Harry consigue su pelo y ojos de su padre o cambiar su apariencia).

\- Harry debe haber sido secuestrado o confiado a otra persona para protegerlo de los enemigos de Balalaika.

\- Harry debe descubrir su relación con Balalaika y buscarla o Balalaika debe decidir que Harry es lo bastante mayor para saber sobre ella y envía a sus hombres a recogerlo.

\- Harry no puede estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

\- Harry no puede reunirse con Balalaika antes de tercer año.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Balalaika secretamente es una bruja.

\- Hotel Moscow se involucra en la batalla contra Voldemort.

\- Lily fue una antigua amiga/empleada de Balalaika.

\- Balalaika envía a Black Lagoon a recuperar a Harry.

* * *

Harry no sabia si maldecir su suerte o estar aliviado de tener algo que le permitiese estar fuera de la Gran Bretaña Mágica de forma permanente.

Todo había empezado tras la muerte de Cedric Diggory, cuando había sido enviado de vuelta con los Dursleys a pesar de saber que empeorarían la situación y solo Hermione se molestaba en mantenerse en contacto con él gracias a un teléfono móvil que le había dado cuando lo estaba abrazando para despedirse.

Eso había sido lo único que le mantenía cuerdo un mes después de terminar la escuela y ya estaba planteándose escapar, sabiendo que Voldemort probablemente lo capturaría inmediatamente porque tras poseer a Quirrel durante su primer año era imposible que no supiese donde vivía, cuando alguien llamo al timbre y su tío, que era el único que estaba en casa con él porque Petunia se había llevado a Dudley a Londres para buscar ropa de su talla, fue a ver quién era entre gritos. El silencio que Harry escucho en los siguientes segundos antes de que Vernon débilmente le pidiese bajar no le hizo sentirse muy seguro.

Al llegar abajo vio a cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, y pudo ver porque Vernon estaba pálido ya que todos iban armados no con varitas sino con pistolas. Harry había tragado saliva nerviosamente cuando ellos le preguntaron si era Harry Potter, aparentemente confirmando su identidad antes de que le dijesen que había alguien muy interesado en rescatarlo de ese antro y llevarlo fuera de Inglaterra para no volver jamas.

Él les pregunto la razón y su jefe, Dutch, golpeo con su arma la cabeza de Vernon para aturdirlo y procedió a revelarle algo muy interesante: su madre estaba viva.

De acuerdo con él, Severus Snape había hecho un trato con Voldemort para matar tanto a James Potter como a Harry a cambio de mantener a Lily Evans viva, algo que no le costaba creer en absoluto, y el Señor Oscuro había cumplido su parte, simplemente aturdiéndola. Sin embargo, como ella había estado dispuesta a morir por él, un ritual que había activado previamente noto que Voldemort la había atacado y procedió a hacer rebotar su Maldición Asesina, lo que desintegro al Señor Oscuro porque el rebote también absorbió la energía del ritual y potencio el hechizo.

Dado que James no le había dicho que Sirius Black, quién había muerto junto a Remus Lupin el año anterior cuando los dementores los rodearon sin que pudiesen salvarlos debido a la interferencia de Snape, había concedido su puesto de Guardián Secreto a Peter Pettigrew, ella no tuvo problemas en salir de Inglaterra cuando Albus Dumbledore le contó que su hijo había muerto, algo creíble por la actitud general del director a la hora de tratar con otras personas. Lily aparentemente había decidido empezar de nuevo y viajo a Rusia, donde se alisto en los militares bajo el nombre de Sofiya Pavlovena se convirtió en comandante hasta que la despidieron a ella y a su unidad, haciéndola unirse a la Mafia Rusa antes de asentarse en la ciudad tailandesa de Roanapur junto a sus hombres.

Aparentemente no había tenido noticias sobre él hasta que su victoria en el Torneo de los Tres Magos apareció en la presa mágica internacional, pero no estaba lista psicológicamente para ir a buscarlo personalmente así que les había contratado para llevárselo con ellos a Roanapur si sus condiciones de vida eran menos que saludables, algo que Vernon había demostrado fácilmente.

Sabiendo que si iba con ellos era poco probable que volviese a contactar con Inglaterra, Harry le pidió permiso para llamar a una amiga de forma que pudiese despedirse. Sin embargo, nada más ver el teléfono se quedo paralizado al ver la expresión confundida de Draco Malfoy en la pantalla.

Sabiendo que algo no cuadraba uno de los hombres de Dutch, Benny, le pidió permiso para ver si podía triangular la señal de teléfono. En un minuto tenia la localización aproximada donde posiblemente se encontraba la casa de Hermione y, tras decírselo al grupo, Dutch toco lo que parecía ser un casquillo de bala vacío por unos segundos antes de lanzárselo a los miembros restantes del equipo, Rock y Revy, que desaparecieron de su vista.

Diez minutos después el hombre y la mujer aparecieron cubiertos de sangre junto a Hermione Granger, quién claramente estaba traumatizada, un gato que Harry reconoció como Crookshanks y un baúl, haciendo que Dutch ordenase a Harry recoger todo lo que le pertenecía porque tenían prisa en salir del país.

En media hora los seis estaban en el aeropuerto de Londres y seis horas más tarde ya estaban acercándose a Bangkok, desde donde un microbus pilotado por un ruso con un acento bastante fuerte llevo al grupo a Roanapur.

Mientras un psicólogo hablaba con Hermione y los cuatro mercenarios eran pagados sustancialmente, Harry tuvo la primera conversación de su vida con su supuesta madre, que era idéntica a quién aparecía en todas las fotos de la misma excepto por su pelo rubio y las cicatrices que ocupaban su cuerpo, solo para que esta le confirmase todo lo que Dutch le había dicho y revelase que todos los grandes grupos criminales de Roanapur estaban formados por gente mágica, squibs o muggles que sabían sobre la magia y la aceptaban porque las regulaciones de la mayoría de las comunidades mágicas respecto a la pureza de sangre hacia que a pocos hijos de muggles o mestizos les quedase otra opción que realizar trabajos ilegales para mantenerse con vida.

Por si fuese poco, él estuvo personalmente viendo la prueba de A.D.N. y un viaje a la rama local de Gringotts confirmo que Sofiya, a quién todo el mundo llamaba Balalaika, realmente era su madre. Ciertamente se estaba comportando más como una madre que Petunia o incluso la señora Weasley había hecho jamas.

No fue hasta casi dos semanas después que descubrió que demonios hacia el hurón rubio en casa de Hermione y de no ser por los hombres de su madre habría vuelto a Inglaterra para matar muchos Slytherins.

Aparentemente Draco había decidido celebrar el regreso del Señor Oscuro vengándose de Hermione y convirtiéndola en su "juguete". Para ello él y su padre, a quién había convencido de ayudarle, habían Aparecido en su casa y puesto a sus padres bajo la maldición Imperius para convencerla de ser su "mascota" o hacer que estos se matasen a si mismos.

Hermione había tratado de escapar y estaba intentando enviar una vídeo-llamada a Harry cuando la habían atrapado, con Draco mirando directamente a la cámara del móvil cuando esta ya había hecho una conexión con el teléfono de Harry sin saber que era antes de decidir que era basura muggle sin importancia.

Él la tenia desnuda y estaba forzando a sus padres a darle consejos a su hija sobre como darle placer cuando Rock y Revy llegaron y, dándose cuenta de que pasaba, dispararon a ambos hombres, matándolos en el acto pero no antes de que Lucius, en un último desafío, enviase la Maldición Asesina contra los Granger. Tras ello Revy había estado intentando calmarla mientras Rock recogía todo lo que creía que era importante en la casa, incluyendo guardar la pequeña biblioteca de Hermione en un baúl expansible y agarrar a su gato, antes de que ambos usasen el traslador para volver a Privet Drive junto a los únicos ocupantes de la vivienda aún con vida.

El hecho de que _El_ _ _Profeta__ , que un contacto en Inglaterra se las arreglo para obtener, mostraba que no solo habían expulsado de Hogwarts a Harry por no aparecer en un juicio por hacer magia frente a muggles, algo ridículo porque ningún miembro de la Compañía Lagoon calificaba en esa categoría y Vernon estaba durmiendo en ese momento, sino que estaban buscando a Hermione por haber asesinado a dos estimados miembros de la comunidad, no teniendo en cuenta que era extraño que los Malfoy hubiesen estado en una casa muggle con dos ocupantes muertos por la Maldición Asesina, le convenció de que había hecho lo correcto saliendo de Inglaterra.

Un año después Harry, cuyo cumpleaños había sido la noche anterior, despertó desnudo en un apartamento desconocido con una mujer de pelo negro a cada lado de su cuerpo y el mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida, lo que le hizo jurar que era la última vez que bebía vodka.

La situación solo se hizo más incomoda cuando ambas mujeres despertaron y Harry las reconoció como Shenhua, la sicaria principal al servicio de las Triadas locales, y Sawyer, la encargada de eliminar los cadáveres producidos por las actividades de los distintos grupos criminales de la ciudad. Afortunadamente Severus Snape Apareció en la habitación y cualquier rabia que podían tener hacia él fue desplazada a su antiguo profesor.

Una vez que se vistieron y lo que quedaba del profesor más odiado de Hogwarts fue incinerado ambas mujeres lo llevaron ante su jefe, Mr. Chang, para que decidiese que hacer con él cuando lo encontraron tratando de explicarle a Balalaika como Hermione había aparecido en su cama.

Por lo que se veía Hermione, que ya estaba más o menos ajustada a su nueva vida una vez que logro aceptar que no era su culpa que sus padres muriesen, también había bebido vodka y los dos habían terminado introduciéndose en una fiesta que las Triadas estaban haciendo para celebrar la venta de un gran cargamento de armas. Aparentemente se habían cruzado con Chang y las dos mujeres, donde habían intercambiado parejas antes de entrar en un santuario budista y casarse, lo cual seria fácil de arreglar de no ser porque el sacerdote era un mago y la boda que habían hecho no incluía separación hasta la muerte.

Dado que matar a Hermione o Harry, que eran la pupila y hijo de Balalaika respectivamente, provocaría una guerra con Hotel Moscow que las Triadas no sabían si podían ganar, decidieron dejarlo pasar y centrarse en un grupo nuevo que estaba tratando de entrar en su territorio, los Mortífagos.

Dado que ni Harry ni Hermione podían ir a Inglaterra y era posible que alguien intentase derrocarlos si salían de Roanapur, Mr. Chang y Balalaika usaron sus contactos en Europa para lidiar con los endogámicos, lo cual fue increíblemente efectivo en comparación con las acciones de los Aurores y los seguidores de Dumbledore, quién apareció exigiendo que parasen una vez que lograron capturar a Voldemort y trasladarlo a Roanapur sin piernas ni brazos para asegurarse que no hacia nada.

Ver a Balalaika lo convenció que era mejor que se quedase a un lado y no intentase interferir mientras Harry y varios exorcistas locales usaban un rito modificado para enviarlo al infierno permanentemente. Albus prometió no decir nada al respecto, pero dado que no se fiaban de él los hombres de Balalaika le fusilaron para asegurar su silencio.

Durante los siguientes años Harry y sus dos esposas, que consiguieron los títulos de Señora Potter y Señora Black respectivamente incluso si nunca los usaban, se conocieron mejor y llegaron a aceptarse lo suficiente como para empezar una familia entre los tres. Una familia muy disfuncional, tenia que admitir, pero mejor que los Dursley.

Hermione, sin embargo, lo tuvo peor porque no solo tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que su nuevo marido la había dejado embarazada sino también explicarle a su hija, su antigua compañera Cho Chang, como se convirtió en su madrastra, algo muy incomodo para ambas dado que solo tenían un año de diferencia.

Mientras tanto Balalaika se permitió relajarse, sabiendo que con lo que les había enseñado al menos uno de los dos se convertiría en un sucesor que la hiciese orgullosa cuando se retirase o la retirasen, lo que pasase primero.


End file.
